


Two Hours

by Rated_Ian



Series: Two is Better [2]
Category: Jurassic Park (1993), Jurassic Park (Movies), Lost World: Jurassic Park (1997)
Genre: BDSM, Breasts, Desperation, Dirty Talk, F/M, Femdom, Forced Orgasm, Loss of Control, Male Pleasure, Moaning, Multi, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipples, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Partner Swapping, Rope Bondage, Squeezing, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6916192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rated_Ian/pseuds/Rated_Ian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice's sister has a surprise for her, involving Ian's sexy twin brother Ewan and a whole lot of teasing. One-shot, OC/OC (it's complicated).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately we don't own Ian Malcolm.

When I got into the house, I yelled, “I’m home!” but got no answer. I knew Ian was out teaching one of his classes, but Laura and Ewan were definitely here. Or at least I hoped they were—Laura had told me before I left that the two of them were planning some sort of “surprise” for me. I plunked my bag of groceries down on the counter, put my coat over a dining room chair, kicked my shoes off and went looking for a sign of life. “You guys didn’t run out on me, did you?”

I heard Laura’s voice ring across the house. “We’re in here, Alice!” I made my way through the dining room and into the hall, continuing down the row of bedrooms until I reached the bedroom that my sister shared with Ian.

When I rounded the corner, I noticed Laura first, standing there with her arms crossed and a triumphant smile on her face. Then I looked down at the bed and immediately dropped my purse, gasped and ran through the doorway. Ewan was lying on the bed, totally naked and very visibly aroused, and his hands appeared to be tied to the headboard with some kind of leather straps. His cheeks were red and he was panting, but when my eyes met his, he smiled a little. “Hey, h-honey,” he said through a gasp.

I whipped my head over to look at Laura; she was standing right beside the head of the bed. “What is this?”

She giggled, sounding far more innocent than the situation demanded. “Surprise!”

I strode up to the other side of the bed, across from Laura, and dropped my hand down to Ewan’s forehead. His skin was warm and sweaty, and he gasped again at the touch. “Laura, what did you do? Are you okay, baby?”

“I’m just fine,” he said weakly. “She’s just been—”

“Shush,” Laura chided, and before either of us could react, she dropped her hand below his waist and gave his erection one quick, firm stroke. The effect was immediate; he let out a guttural cry and dropped his head to the pillow, and he trembled for at least a minute after she’d withdrawn her hand, his fingers clenching into fists with need. Bewildered, I watched his shudders subside, and when I looked back up at Laura, she was grinning wickedly. “I’ve been teasing him for a long, long time. How long do you think it’s been, Ewan?”

“S-since Alice left,” he whispered.

“I said, how long?”

“Um, four hours?” he guessed, and his voice immediately elapsed into a loud, sharp cry as she gave him one, two, three more hard strokes. She put both hands on her hips, and we both watched as Ewan came down. It took him even longer this time; his hips bobbed up and down, his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth formed silent, unintelligible words. Laura lifted her gaze to me and raised an eyebrow.

“He must be, um… really desperate, huh?” It looked like Laura hadn’t gone as easy on him as I usually wanted her to, and I wasn’t exactly happy about that, but I could feel heat gathering between my thighs at the sight of him sprawled out on the bed, trembling and more desperate than I’d ever seen a man in my life.

“Two hours of edging,” she said proudly. “I got him down to a trembling, needy mess for you. And what a sight, huh? You love being like this for her, don’t you?” she asked, directing her gaze back down to Ewan. He nodded quickly, and she commanded, “Tell her. Out loud.”

“I—I love being really desperate and—and making you horny,” he gasped out, his eyes darting between my face and Laura’s. His face got even redder when the words left his mouth; I had doubted that that was even possible.

I still wasn’t quite thrilled with Laura tormenting my husband for this long, but the increasing heat inside me was beginning to change my mood. “Do that thing again,” I said, grasping Ewan’s nearest hand in mine.

Her face lit up. “Tell you what, I’ll do something better. Don’t you dare cum, Ewan.” She knelt down on the bed between his spread-out legs and neatly tucked her hair behind her ears, and with one swift motion, she took his entire length into her mouth. Immediately, his hand squeezed so hard that it hurt me, and he let out a keening, agonized “Aaaaah!” He tried to thrust up into her mouth, but she pressed his hips down and was sitting upright again in a flash. Both of us watched his body take a long time to recover, sweat covering his chest and “ooh, ooh, oooh” noises falling from his lips. Gradually, his fingers loosened, and I moved my hand to soothingly stroke his chest.

“Well, you’ve got dedication, Laura,” I said as my heart thumped hard and my head started to swim. “You know I’m gonna fuck him right now, right?”

Ewan, who’d been happily moaning from my touch, immediately went rigid. “Really? Oh, Alice, Alice, I’ll do anything, please, just fuck me for one minute, one minute—”

“He’s all yours,” Laura said, and leaned over to look him in the eyes. “Ewan, you don’t cum until she says you can. Do you hear me? I’d better not see you disobeying.”

“I promise, I promise,” he whined, already thrusting a little into the air in anticipation as I climbed onto the bed and tossed my jeans off.

“Don’t worry, baby, I’m gonna let you cum really soon,” I said, my voice heavy with arousal at the sight of him. His cock was flushed bright red and looked painfully stiff, and as I threw my shirt and bra aside, it twitched hard and a little drop of precum appeared on the tip. He watched me with rapt attention as I lifted my boobs up with both hands, letting him see how hard my nipples already were and how my breasts bounced as I moved my hand down to remove my underwear. I stripped slowly to build his anticipation, and by the time I was naked in front of him, Ewan was whimpering under his breath and very slowly grinding his hips against the bed, desperate for even an indirect touch. I shuffled forward until my hips were just above his, and before I lowered my body, I caught a glimpse of Laura standing near the foot of the bed. Her legs were twitching impatiently, and I could tell that she was anticipating this, although not nearly as much as the two of us were.

He raised his legs and pelvis up as much as he could and tried to push inside me right away, but I shook my head, and he lay flat again with a little cry of frustration. A few moments ago I’d mostly felt sorry for him, and even though I really did want to give him the relief that he’d been denied for so long, it was undeniable just how hot it was to see Ewan on the bed beneath me, writhing and willing to do anything for the release that only I could give him. I wasn’t going to torment him for long, but I did want to take advantage of the situation. “Show me how much you want it,” I breathed, and lowered one of my breasts to his panting mouth.

His lips closed over my nipple right away, and I gasped with pleasure and surprise at how hard and deeply he was sucking me. He took my whole, achingly stiff nipple deep into his warm mouth, letting out little moans as he moved his tongue in quick circles over the surface. I ground my pussy against his groin, unable to stop myself from needing stimulation with how incredible this felt. Ewan reacted almost as if I’d started fucking him; he let out a muffled “uuuuuunh” around the soft flesh of my areola, and he pushed his hips up again, fucking the air in desperate need of friction.

“Keep going,” I said, a strange feeling overtaking me. I wanted to watch him cum, but after he’d pleased me well enough to earn it, and I was going to enjoy making him earn it very, very much.

I sunk my body lower so that both of my nipples were dangling in his face and my bare stomach was pressed against his chest. Ewan didn’t seem to mind having my full weight on him at all, nor did he waver for a second in his task. He continued expertly teasing my nipple with his tongue and then giving it the deep, hard suction that I needed. When he moved his lips back and let the hardened bud pop out of his mouth, he looked at it with half-lidded adoration and sighed with lust before he began flicking the bottom with the tip of his tongue. He pulled back for a second, with his lips barely a centimeter from my swollen nipple. “Alice, I’ll do anything you want me to… I just wish my hands were free so I could pleasure both at the same time…”

“No, Ewan,” Laura said from behind me. “Your hands stay tied. If you try that one more time, we might not let you cum at all.”

He made a frustrated sound in the back of his throat and nuzzled the nipple again, his eyes closed, taking in my scent and the softness of my skin. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I—I just wanna please you, you’re a goddess, Alice…”

I gasped and shifted to the right in response, so my other nipple was back on his lips. Hungrily, he pulled it into his mouth and gave it the same slow, luxurious treatment that he’d given the other. I realized that, even though he was on a hair-trigger and nearly driven out of his mind with desperation, he really was more interested in pleasuring me than in getting what he wanted. There was a needy edge to the way he rolled my nipples in circles with his tongue and gently dragged his teeth over them—but that wasn’t all. He was going slowly, savoring it, doing what he knew I wanted him to. This wasn’t a demand, or something hasty to get out of the way before I finally gave in and fucked him. This was real, complete worship.

“Good boy,” I panted, and shuffled downward so that my lips lined up with his hardness. Ewan was more than ready for it, shimmying his hips to find the best position, his chest rising and falling sharply, his eyes pleading me to fuck him right away. “Are you ready?”

“Yes, yes, yes,” tumbled out of his mouth. He tried to push into me, but I pressed his groin down to the bed. “Oh, Alice, please!”

Laura’s voice came suddenly from behind me. “Beg her.” Her voice wavered; it sounded like she was needy and weak, just like Ewan and I.

“Yes, Ewan.” I looked him straight in the eyes and held my position, my pussy hanging just an inch above him, so close but yet so far. “Tell me what you want right now, baby. Let me hear you beg.”

He swallowed hard, but his body was so needy and demanding that he didn’t hesitate for a second. “Alice, I—I need you to fuck me right now, please. I just need you to m—move down onto me, just fuck me with that gorgeous, perfect pussy for m—maybe thirty seconds, that’s all I need.” His fingers wiggled and clenched into fists, and he almost tried to pull at his restraints, but he obviously knew better. “And afterward, I’ll do anything you want, Alice. I’ll make you cum as many times as you want, and I’ll lick your nipples all night. I’ll—I’ll be as loud as you want, I’ll put on a show for you, Alice, Aliiiiice…” He bounced his hips up and down involuntarily, getting dangerously close to my soaking wet lips but not touching me quite yet.

He was the very picture of desperation, and that was all I needed. Without warning, I purred, “Oh, fuck, Ewan,” and sank down onto him with one quick stroke. Instantly he was filling me to the brim, thicker than ever before and pulsing so hard that I almost came just from the single thrust. A tormented, almost orgasmic cry tore from Ewan’s throat, and immediately he whimpered, “thank you, thank you, thank you!” as he wiggled his hips and throbbed hard inside me in gratitude. We stayed like that for a moment as I got my bearings and he mewled happily, trying his hardest to thrust up inside me but unable to move a single inch. He was buried inside me as far as he could possibly go, the head of his cock teasing the deepest spot within me, and besides, I had him pinned to the bed. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t thrust, and that was what he needed the most right now.

I suddenly noticed that Laura was hovering along the side of the bed, observing the fruit of her efforts. Her breasts dangled freely and her fingers were working busily between her thighs, but Ewan’s eyes were screwed shut in pleasure and concentration, so he didn’t notice. “Squeeze him,” she said breathlessly, her eyes not moving from our desperately shifting hips. “Just squeeze as hard as you can, Alice, he’ll cum for you right away.”

I couldn’t resist her advice—I needed to see Ewan come apart under me, needed to watch his relief wash over him. Gathering my strength, I squeezed my inner muscles around him as hard as I possibly could, tightening around his throbbing muscles and massaging the whole length with my warm, velvety wetness.

His face betrayed him before even his body did. Ewan’s mouth dropped open, his eyes tightened closed and as he threw his head back to scream, I felt his hot, sticky cum begin shooting into my body. His cries filled the air, and I tipped my head back to listen to his beautiful noises. “Aaaaaaaauuuhhhh! Alice, Alice, Alice! Oh, fuuuck!” His whole body shook like an earthquake as he released two hours of pent-up frustration and sexual torture into my body, and I could feel his seed covering my cervix and drenching me on the inside. I expected it to stop after a few seconds, but his orgasm was relentless, wracking every inch of his body with trembles and pumping cum into me until I could feel it filling the sensitive pocket deep inside me and dripping out onto the bed. It wasn’t long at all until I felt an orgasm of my own rip its way through me; my pussy clenched hard and made me cry out with pleasure, and the involuntarily squeezing made him moan my name even louder. Even after his warm liquid stopped coming, I could still feel him writhing beneath me and his cock’s muscles pumping hard, giving him deep, thorough relief. I ground my hips against him to keep it going as long as possible, and as he rode it out with his muscles flexing and his chest heaving, he whimpered little “I love you, I love you”s to let me know how amazing I was making him feel.

When his pleasure subsided, he let his head fall back and went completely limp on the bed, his cock softening and his breathing shallow. I lifted myself off and lay down next to him, his cum still trickling out of me, and gave him a long kiss on his panting, parted lips. While I cuddled up next to him and held him tight through both of our aftershocks, Laura crept up behind us and silently released Ewan’s hands, rubbing his wrists before letting his arms free to hug me close. I ran my fingers through his damp curls and his hands maneuvered all over my body, both of us aching for each other’s touch. Naked, sweating and shivering with relief, we lay entwined for what could’ve been forever.

Laura got off the bed and returned with a fleece blanket, which she draped over the two of us, tucking us in like children. “You want me to go?” she whispered, gesturing at the door.

“No, no, stay,” I muttered, and she obliged, slipping under the covers and snuggling up to Ewan on his other side. Briefly he turned his head, and the two of them shared a smile and a quick kiss before he turned back to me. “You come up with the damndest things, Laura,” I started, yawning a little.

“Wasn’t me,” I heard over Ewan’s shoulder.

“It was my idea,” he murmured, nuzzling against my neck.

“Really?” I lazily opened my eyes, and saw that she was giving me a shit-eating grin and he was nodding slightly against me. “That seems like a lot to go through just to be horny for me.”

“He really gets off on it,” she sighed.

“I really do,” he murmured.

“You wouldn’t believe the things he’ll do for you,” she said, running her hand up and down his back. “You should try it sometime, he’ll be a very good boy. Give her a kiss, Ewan.”

He obeyed, kissing a trail along my collarbone, up my neck, over my jaw and finally to my mouth. For a long, long time, we shared deep, loving kisses, until our eyes drifted closed and we started to feel sleepy. Just like that, with Ewan hugged tight between us, all three of us fell into a deep sleep.

BSC


End file.
